Movie Night
by ClevernessRenamed
Summary: I'm not getting many hits without a summary so... Rodney and Elizabeth have been feeling strange for the past several weeks. Will a night watching movies and waking up together put those feelings out in the open? McKayWier Reviews will be loved!


**Movie Night**

A/N: Hey everyone. I have a Shippy fic! And there's going to be another one after this… but it's still in progress. It has become obvious to me that I update MUCH faster when I don't put my stories up online XD. I never go a day without writing that other fic now. This is going to be McKay/Weir, but my other story is Beckett/Other. Why am I telling you things about my other story on this one? (shrug) Any who… This… might be a one shot. Or it might be more. Or not. I don't know. Perhaps it will build a life of its own.

Disclaimer: Why the hell would I be writing this thing if I owned Stargate Atlantis? Wouldn't I be trying to make it happen? Ugh…

Spoilers: I don't know… I don't care. If you haven't seen the episodes yet, then you should have, so don't go crying to me. Believe me, no matter how hard you whine, I won't care. At all.

A/N: Oh and by the way… Allison Leance is my own character. She is Asian, but she grew up in America, so she has no accent. She also doesn't have an Asian last name because she's an orphan. Her last name is her adoptive mother's. This story may seem completely random to you at times, so I'm sorry. I just got this random idea and said "Hey! I want to write a McWeir story! I don't even know the plot, so I'll just think up a title and go from there." So hey, at least it'll coincide with the title.

* * *

"A movie night?" Elizabeth questioned, rather doubtful about the whole thing.

Allison entered the room with two large bowls of popcorn. "Yep. I kind of snuck a lot of movies into my bag when I went aboard the Daedalus, so John decided what the hell? Why not just stake out watch anything I've got? I even have a lot of movies downloaded onto my laptop; I could download them onto my CD's and watch those too." The leader of Atlantis gave her a look. "What? So I snuck a lot of things here, but movies and a personal laptop is not really a big deal!" She said, defensively as Rodney strode into the room, holding one of his many power bars. "Will you be joining us, Rodney?"

"Hmm?" Rodney looked at her then the pile of DVD's stacked on the table. "Movie night?"

"Yeah, care to join us?"

"That depends, what movies do you have?"

"Er… Finding Nemo, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Spirited Away, Princess Mononoke, The Matrix (of course), Ice Age, etc, etc. And John did convince me to bring along Back to the Future one, two and three, so we'll be definitely watching those."

Rodney rolled his eyes at the latter. He was definitely not a fan of Back to the Future. What he didn't know was that John had no idea that they were going to be watching Back to the Future, she had just included it to bug Rodney. But hey, she wasn't complaining.

Rodney picked up the stack of DVD's and rifled through them. The one thing that caught his eye was that she had no romantic flicks. "All you have is action, anime or cartoons. You don't have romantic movies?"

Elizabeth lifted her head at the last comment. "You like romantic movies, Rodney?"

"I never said that. I-I-I just found it curious for a girl not to have romance in there." Rodney sputtered nervously as Allison laughed.

"Actually, I'm not a big fan of romantic movies. There pretty much the same thing anyway. Two guys are in love with a girl or two girls are in love with a guy. But in a very rare occasion they have both or do something completely different, but I'm still not a fan of romantic movies. You'll also notice I don't have horror flicks." She shuddered. "I'd have nightmares for weeks, and it's not like I don't already have nightmares from the Wraith."

Teyla walked into the room, her eyes surveying the place inquisitively. "What is going on?"

"They're having a movie night." Elizabeth replied, giving a small smile.

"You're not coming?" Allison asked, disappointed.

"No, surprisingly enough, I have a city to run."

"Well not to point out the obvious, but when the Wraith start to feed on us, I think we might notice."

"What is a… movie night?" Teyla interrupted.

"Someone say 'movie night'?" Carson asked as he entered the room as well.

"Yep, someone did." John said from behind the doctor. "We've got plenty of movies due to Allison. Where's Ronan? I told him about tonight and he said he'd come… Oh and I'm forgetting something very important… Oh yes… Shot gun!" With that, he hopped onto the couch and immediately got comfortable. "The couch is big enough for two, four if people like to sit on the arm rests, and we have a giant chair that I'm guessing can probably fit two, if they don't mind squeezing in together."

At the very last comment, Rodney ran to the other side of the room and jumped into the large chair before anyone could have any say in it.

Elizabeth held back a laugh. It was strange to see Rodney act like that over a chair.

Allison smoothed down a blanket on the floor. "Everyone else can join me on this wonderful blanket."

Everyone took a moment to decide. Teyla managed to call dibs on the spot by John, Carson considered taking the big chair with Rodney, before Rodney flat out refused and he reluctantly lay down on the floor next to Allison. Eventually the only people standing were Elizabeth and Ronan, who had finally joined them.

Ronan took a seat on the floor right next to the couch, leaving Elizabeth towering over them with a half amused expression on her face.

"Come on, Elizabeth, have a little fun for a change." Allison told her.

She smiled and walked over to Rodney. "Scoot."

"What?"

"Scoot."

"Lie down on the floor or something! You don't see Carson complaining!" Rodney whined and then took a whack in the face from a pillow that John had thrown.

"Shut up and let her sit down, Rodney."

He grumbled for several more seconds before finally moving to the side to let Elizabeth sit. Leaning back, he slung his hand over the back of the chair.

"So, what's the first movie?"

"How about Atlantis: The Lost Empire?"

Rodney gave a loud scoff, causing the room to face him. He stared back at them before saying "A Disney movie? Why do you have those anyway?" Another pillow hit him in the face, this one from Allison.

"It's a good movie, ya idiot. You'll see." Sliding the DVD from the case, she placed it into the DVD player. It slid in and whirred for a moment while the machine read the disk. A few seconds later the theme song was blasting out of the speakers. Using the remote, Allison pressed play and then lay down beside Carson as the movie started.

Throughout the whole movie, Rodney simply refused to shut up with comments about "Ha, like that would ever happen." Or "Do you see any flying fish here?" To be perfectly frank, Elizabeth found it thoroughly annoying.

When the movie finally ended, Rodney gave an overly exaggerated yawn as everyone shot him glares.

"Will you just please, shut the hell up?" Allison snapped.

The room went quiet, but it was quite obvious that everyone had wanted to say the same thing.

"Thank you!" Grabbing another case from the pile, she replaced the movie with another one.

* * *

Several hours later, Elizabeth groggily opened her eyes. She hadn't slept so well in a while; she never knew the chair to be so comfortable. A short heavy blanket covered her, squeezing her shoulders together comfortably. She backtracked. _When did blankets squeeze?_

She looked down at her shoulder and saw an arm wrapped comfortably around her. Snapping her head up, she noticed Rodney sleeping soundly next to her. _We must have curled up next to each other during the night. _She thought, quietly. Looking around, she noticed that they weren't the only ones. Everyone had essentially paired off, except for Ronan, who had mysteriously vanished in his usual way.

Carson had his head nuzzled into Allison's hair, while Allison's glasses were so oddly bent against his neck that Elizabeth was sure that she would need a new pair by the end of the day. John and Teyla were cuddled next to each other across the couch, hugging each other subconsciously as they dreamed their separate dreams. She took a moment to stare at all of them, amused, before remembering that she was in a similar situation as well.

Shifting slightly, she tried to ease Rodney's arm off her. Her plan backfired as he shifted in his seat and hugged her even closer. She looked up at his face to see if he was awake and suddenly found herself blushing madly. It had just hit her that she was in such close proximity to his face.

He had his usual frown plastered on his features, his chest rising and falling slowly with each breath he took. He looked peaceful… a word that usually wasn't associated with Rodney, but if anything, he looked much nicer. Another word that usually isn't associated with him. Suddenly, the leader of Atlantis felt like a 5 year old with a crush.

It wasn't that Rodney was unattractive. There were a myriad of other female scientists who had their eyes on him, but all of them knew that Rodney was too obsessive about his work to be in any kind of relationship what so ever.

In Elizabeth's opinion, the thing that really caught their attention was the eyes. Rodney's bright blue eyes. Whenever she needed to talk to him in private, she couldn't stop herself from getting lost in them, barely tuning into what Rodney was saying. When he did stop talking, she needed to take a moment to realize that he was done, and then try to figure up a lame excuse to why she hadn't listened to a word he said, in which he'd look very hurt and repeat it again.

His non-smug smile wasn't that bad either, and she couldn't stop remembering the goofy smile that the fake Rodney had shown her. She knew it wasn't real, but she would have started laughing if the situation hadn't been so serious.

What kept eating at her was the fact that she wasn't the type of person Rodney would go for. She wasn't all too brilliant, excluding her knowledge of languages and politics. And everyone knew about Rodney's infatuation with blondes and the last time she checked, she definitely wasn't blonde.

And besides, she was the leader of Atlantis. Leaders of Atlantis didn't get caught up in romantic situations with their Chief Scientists. But no one seemed real interested in helping her try and put her feelings aside. If anything, they were encouraging them, especially John.

Whether it was small as quirking his eyebrows every time she asked Rodney to speak with her in person, or as annoying as jolting out of her daydreams with his mischievous grin attached to his face. But the most annoying part was the fact that she couldn't yell at him to stop without further confirming her feelings. She could do the same thing to John about Teyla, but she didn't want to squander off the last bit of dignity that John had teasingly left in her just for payback. She was better than that.

Even Carson had noticed something. Recently, that was a lot coming from Carson. The usually very observant medical doctor kept turning in a bumbling fool every time Allison came within eye sight. But even he had noticed, giving Elizabeth a knowing smile every time she shook off her dream-like stares at Rodney.

The only thing that really surprised her and relieved her was that Allison hadn't had anything to say or do about it. Usually when John did something, she was always there to make it worse or help it along, that being the brother/sister like nature of her and John. But she hadn't heard a word. John had obviously been extremely disappointed at that.

Everyone was finally sinking into life in Atlantis, and it was typical of people to start dating. But all of them in the senior staff seemed almost refusing at the thought, and she didn't know why. They were obviously going to be there a while, if not for the rest of their lives. She simply didn't understand why her close group of friends was so iffy about dating, although it was happening all around them. Ironically the only person who seemed very interested in other women was the one person that she wished wasn't. Rodney.

Being completely caught up in her thoughts, she didn't even notice that Rodney had opened his eyes and was now staring at her with a bewildered look on his face. He quickly looked away and snapped his eyes shut, hoping she hadn't noticed.

It wasn't exactly the first time he found himself staring at her. Recently, he'd been doing it more and more as time went by, so much that every little habit she had was practically burned into his brain. It was just a good thing Colonel Sheppard hadn't noticed, or he'd never have another quiet moment for weeks. Not that the colonel didn't do anything around Teyla that wouldn't start rumors, he thought silently, opening his eyes slightly to look over at them cuddling on the couch.

Every time she talked to him alone, all witty comments left his brain, leaving him with a dysfunctional tongue and a completely blank brain, causing him to babble on until she left. And when she left the room, he'd suddenly feel like a complete and utter dumbass and then wallow in self-pity in his lab for a while until he finally got hungry and went to the mess hall.

But by now, he'd finally come up with enough excuses so that he didn't feel totally guilty for having feelings towards a woman who happened to be the leader of a giant ancient city they knew nothing about. Nothing would ever happen to them anyway, so he couldn't understand why he couldn't stop thinking about her, even when he was trying to concentrate on work.

And even his work couldn't stop his mind from drifting off in thoughts of her. That fact annoyed him to all ends alone. He'd always told himself that it was a bad idea for things like women to distract him from his work. The one other exception was Samantha Carter, but he liked to keep that going simply to annoy her and with her at least, she had stated and shown out right that she had absolutely no interest in him. But Elizabeth hadn't, and that was what kept him wondering about what would happen if he told her.

Being distracted wasn't one of the qualities that Rodney was known for, and it was obvious that the other scientists were starting to notice themselves. Zelenka had definitely noticed and Allison… well, she had already stated out loud that it was only a matter of time before they hooked up before Rodney whacked her on the head and threw her out of his lab for the day. He hadn't even known that he HAD that privilege, let alone use it on her. She was considered a part of the senior staff, after all. Radek, however, had wisely kept his mouth shut.

To be perfectly honest, he had absolutely no idea why everyone was harping on him about his feelings for Elizabeth. Allison had barely been here for a year and already Carson had fallen head over heels for her, acting like a baby whenever she came within 10 feet of him. Even Allison had admitted that she once had feelings for Rodney himself, during their 6 month nightmare in Russia. John and Teyla were just bound to happen someday, considering the tension between those two was thick enough to cut. Everything and everyone were falling for each other, so why the hell did they have to act like Rodney's was some gigantic news for the whole entire freaking galaxy? He just didn't see the fairness in the situation.

Opening his eyes, he noticed the she hadn't moved at all. She was still staring dreamily out into space, her eyes clouded over. It surprised him that she was conscious but hadn't woken him up or simply left him in the chair. Knowing how heavy a sleeper he was, he probably wouldn't have noticed and continued sleeping. His eyes shifted from the dreamy expression that she held in her eyes, to her lips.

Rodney had always heard people say that there were times when their body went completely against their brain and did something stupid, even if their heart was begging for it all the time. He'd always thought that stupid. He always wondered why people considered their hearts separate. Essentially, they were all the same, just organs that kept people alive. He didn't understand the meaning of those words until he experienced a situation like it himself.

Like now. He didn't know what made him do it, or what came over him. He usually didn't do anything crazy like that. But for a split second, he lost control of his body, swooped down and kissed her on the lips.

He cringed at the shocked look on her face. That had obviously not been a very wise move.

The only words that shot through Elizabeth's mind after he had done that was "Did that actually just happen?" It took approximately 2 or 3 minutes to realize it had, and when it was finally done registering; she stared at Rodney, completely shocked, for about 5 more minutes.

It had obviously taken a toll on him as well. He was biting his lip, showing that he thought that he shouldn't have done it. He was starting to turn red, and suddenly she felt very aware of her own very hot cheeks.

She finally broke their very long pause by clearing her throat. At that, Rodney opened his mouth and began to stutter like an idiot. "L-L-Liz, I, uh, err… can explain… w-w-what just happened." It was cute, it really was.

"Oh really?" she asked, with a highly amused tone of voice. "Can you explain it?"

Rodney gave her a hurt glare for making him feel more awkward than he already was. "Sorry." He said after a while. "It was an accident; I don't know what the hell came over me."

Suddenly, she could relate. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she said "I do." Before kissing returning the favor he'd just given her a few minutes ago.

A/N: Yaaaaay! McKay and Weir! Woohoo! So… yeah. Anyway, recently I've gotten to wandering around in Gate World threads. I've stopped recently, but I did take a looooot of time to stare at pictures of McKay. : D and then I went and did the exact same thing with Carson. (dreamy sigh) Anyway, my point is… YOU PEOPLE ARE ALL CREEPILY CONNECTED. Such connections scare me… (whimper) But seriously, like... half of all you crazy people know each other from the forum. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, I'm just pointing it out. (Being the sad loser that I am, I wish I had such great internet connections XD) But, hark, I simply sit in my room, typing on the computer, listening to Mugglecast or watching "Duet" for the billionth time in a row. Then play Puzzle Pirates, read, draw, draw and draw, then play Puzzle Pirates, type, watch Atlantis: The Lost Empire (which is AWESOME!) talk to my friends, yell at my computer for doing something crazy and then go to bed so I can repeat the process the next day. Yep, my life is just one great roller coaster of excitement! XD As always, reviews are welcome, flames are not.


End file.
